fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeltaSilver
My Birthday Today! (Nov 6th) Yay! I have no idea what I'm getting! =D DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 22:39, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey everyone! You know how DG is always complaining about how he never gets updates? Well, I have devised a genius plan: Every time we make a new post (not comment), we say so and what it's called on DG's talk page!DeltaSilver (talk) 18:52, November 4, 2012 (UTC) No, that's not gonna help. I mean I'm always doing something else when something happens, and OUTSIDE OF WIKIA. Thus, it will not succeed. Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Actually, it will work! =) You will see a thing that says that you have new messages. When it says that, you just click it and it takes you to your talk page. And I take a bow.DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 20:52, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:DeltaSilver page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Monoblossj (Talk) 01:06, October 29, 2012 Actually, I need a favor. I plan on writing a Vivosaur Island fan fic right here on the wiki as a blog post named "The Adventures of Silver in... Vivosaur Island!" I need it protected from unpermited editation. I plan on starting it maybe next week. I give permission right now to edit it to TDD25, E44, and Dimetrodongold. Thanks! DeltaSilver (talk) 19:04, October 31, 2012 (UTC) If you create a blog post, then only you and current admins can edit it. No additional protection is required. I'm not quite sure how to give specific non-admins editing priveleges... or even if it CAN be done. This calls for further investigation. E44: Talk to me, or 04:09, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I can just put a comment on the Blog, then you copy and paste the rest there. Simple as pie. Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... that's not how I wanted it, but if it means DG and anyone else can help me write it, then I'm all for it. If there IS a way to get it to where anyone can edit my stuff (I would give them permission through a comment), then that's good. DeltaSilver (talk) 18:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC) WOO HOO! YOWZA!!!! Hooray, Delta614 (Now DeltaSilver)! You managed to find out how to make the Account Creator decide to work! Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:12, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Deltasilver! Thanks DG! XD I HAVE AN ACCOUNT AND I'M GONNA EXPLODE!!! (that's all, I let it out in one big burst) This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Copied directly from''' right above '''the rich-text edit panel. E44: Talk to me, or 05:41, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay! DeltaSilver (talk) 19:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) BlueannaD did the background. TDD25 (talk) 22:05, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Then she's a boss at drawing! I can put up some drawings of normal dinosaurs up that I drew! They can be up probably by next Saturday. DeltaSilver (talk) 22:41, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I made the pic on the background. You really like it?!?BlueannaD (talk) 23:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Heck yeah! When you see my drawings, I think that you might see some similarities between our art styles. I personally draw normal dinosaurs, but the coloring and designs of them are sometimes influenced by their vivosaur equivlent. I basically am a lover of dino-art! =D DeltaSilver (talk) 19:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Is what about? Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:00, November 6, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 20:53, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! JIGGLE FLASH DinonerdDC (talk) 20:15, November 7, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Thank you! =3 DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 21:15, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Dude, this spammer named ZongaZonga is invading our wiki. Help us stop him at Dimetrodongold's blog DinonerdDC (talk) 02:54, November 8, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC There is a spammer, and on DG's blog of all places?!?! Give me the web address and this guy won't know what hit him. NOBODY MESSES WITH DG ON DG'S BLOG AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!!!!!!!! DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 18:58, November 8, 2012 (UTC)